Love Brother, Love Sister
by xTeenagexSuicidex
Summary: Lilith lives with her brother, Dominick, and dog, Sam. Dominick is an aspiring artist, and Lilith is a gifted Freshman. Even though they're brother and sister, they're not related by blood. Whats in store for them in their future?


I walk into the house on Third street, the only house on third street. It's snowing pretty hard outside, but inside this nice little house, was my perfect everythings. I didnt have a mom, or a dad. Just my brother and my dog, Sam. It was plenty. Dominick Mazer, Thats his name, my brother that is. He's 17 of age, dark brown hair that reminded me of coacoa (just a little past his ears), Green eyes like two gleaming emralds, fair skin, and about five, nine. He took care of me, and he did it really well, too. Dominick works as an artist, always painting and scribbling on paper. His drawings aren't classified to any particular group, he just draws as he feels, and sometimes it's beautiful.

Dominick owns this little studio on the end of Townsend Avenue. It's a nifty little shack, with everything in place. It does wonder for that one little street, the lights beam off the paintings sending waves of rainbows all over Townsend Avenue. It's marvelous, it's stunning. My brother paints things that just seem to come to his mind, and they all have some meaning as to why he drew them. Like my personal favorite, Cherry blossem. Its an odd name, really, considering the painting has nothing to do with cherry blossems. It beautiful though, its painted so... so... perfectly. It's a genuine piece of wonder. It shows a little girl dressed in her little pink dress, cradled in her mothers arms. The little girl cradles something as well. In her hands, she holds a flower. The flower is representing what a beautiful woman the little girl will become someday.

As I said before, all his paintings have a meaning.

I throw my bookbag beside the couch and proceed into the kitchen. I grab a mug, and the tea pot, and boil some water. It was around four o' clock, I had come home late because I had volleyball practice after school. I hear the door open, and I know its Dominick. I mix some coacoa and the boiling water into two white mugs, and top them off with whip cream. I set them on a tray and walk out the kitchen doors, and back into the lively living room.

Dominick had set a fire and kicked his shoes off, I sit down beside him, abandoning the cups of coacoa on our coffee table. I slide my arms around Dominicks neck and hug him, "How was your day?" I say with a smile. Dominick put his hand on his head and sighed, "It was okay, I guess." He looked down and grabbed his mug of coacoa. I knew something was up. I could tell he wasn't sad, or even depressed. But his voice, sounded dissapointed. I muster up some words and ask, "Whats wrong?" Then grab my mug and slurp my hot chocolate. Dominick exhales loudly and begins, "Well I was promised a sale today, but nothing became of it. I could've really used the money, ya' know? You can't run a shop, a house, and raise yourself and a fifteen year old little sister without money." He sighed and took a sip of his hot chocolate. I lifted the warm glass from my lips and studied him. I must've been staring hard because Dominick turned and looked at me and began to chuckle. He pointed to my lips and said, "Ya' got a little something there..." He snickered and pointed at his lips to show me. He stopped laughing and gently took his thumb and wiped my upper lip. He sat his hand on his legs and looked at his feet. I looked at him, and began to giggle to break the silent atmoshpere. Dominick started gigling a little too.

I liked seeing him smile, it made me happy. When he was happy, I was happy, so I always tried making him happy.

I lean back in my chair and kicks my shoes off as well, and lean back in the sofa putting my arms behind my head. I relaxed my body and stared into the fire. Dominick rested his chin on his fist and stared into the fire as well. The fire and the hot coacoa both emitted fabulous aromas. I could see Dominick taking in, these little pleasures. He stared harder, as if he was tring to figure the fire out, "Ya' know, those flames look so peaceful. But if you were to touch it, you'de be scortched by its temperatures. Its just like a Rose. Every Rose-"

"Has a thorn." I finished for him.

"Yeah." He said, "It's like everything beautiful is dangerous."

I nodded my head in agreement. It was true. Roses are beautiful, but you could get pricked by a thorn. The pretty girls at school are all really pretty, but they have bitter attitudes. I understood where Dominick was coming from. Slowly I lean forward and rest my arms on my legs. "Lilith." He said. I glanced at him, but held my stare, "What?" I ask. Dominick shakes his head and says, "I'm admiring your name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He shrugged.

_"Everything beautiful, is Dangerous."_

I blink. He looked at me, as if he could read my face, he put his arm around my shoulder and smiled then said, "The only rose without a thorn." She grinned and hugged me. I smiled, because he always knows what to say.

...

I rest my head down on my pillow, and get ready to sleep. I twist and turn, because im reckless and can't become peaceful. I know Dominick tries to take care of me, and he does it really well. But what he said about the money and stuff, kinda scared me a little. I look up at the ceiling, _"He'll get us out of it."_ I thought, because he always did. Ever since mom and dad died six years ago, we've been on our own. He's taken care of me since then. SInce he was only eleven. Up until he was older, he didn't have to worry about money. Our mom and dad where photographers, so we've always been sorta well-off.

I guess it really isnt that that's bothering me. I guess it's the fact that Dominick and I aren't really related. We where adopted into the same family. Ugh, i'm not getting to my point here. My point is... Well it's... I've fallen in love with him.


End file.
